Artemis Fowl: The Mystery of White Chapel
by The Sea Sparrow
Summary: History will repeat itself as Artemis and Holly try to discover who is following in the footsteps of a murderer from 1888. Artemis suffers from horrific nightmares, and Holly must overcome the fear of losing something she loves most. Post TTP.
1. The Feeling's Mutual

I'm absolutely in love with the Artemis Fowl series. I'm very excited about this new fan-fic, and I hope you all enjoy this story! Please R&R :)

* * *

Artemis woke up in a sweat, and he searched his dark room for intruders. The bad dream was exactly that; a dream. Yet, he couldn't shake off the paranoia that dared to creep into his mind.

_Get a hold of yourself, Artemis. These dreams are irrelevant._ His logic said. But then, _You should check. Just in case._

He crawled out of bed and walked to his window. Not one soul crept up the drive way, nor near the manor. His paranoia melted away. Well, slightly.

_The Fowl Manor has the best security. No one would dare intrude._

He still had to check, though. He grabbed his fairy communicator, disguised as a ring, and waited for Holly to answer. To his relief, she did. He heard her yawn.

"Artemis? Is that you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's me."

"Can't sleep again, huh?"

"Unfortunately, no. This is the fourth time. It must be something Mother has been cooking for dinner. I must have Butler check the freshness of our food."

"Artemis…" she sighed. "It was another bad dream, wasn't it?"

_Darn you, Holly Short. You almost always know when I'm lying. Almost. _

He saw no sense in lying to her. She was his friend, after all. "Yes, the same one. It has started to…unnerve me, Holly. I don't know if it's just by coincidence, or if my subconscious is trying to remind or warn me of something."

"Could you describe it to me? Maybe I could help."

If Holly was sitting there with Artemis, she would see the flicker of pain cross his face. "No," he said immediately. "Never mind the dream. It's irrelevant."

A silence filled between them, until Artemis spoke again. "All is well, now. So I'm headed back to bed. I'll contact you soon."

The silence remained. For a moment, Artemis thought that Holly had hung up. But he then heard her breathing. This wasn't very fair, thought Artemis. He woke her up because he was worried, and then he wouldn't tell her what was bothering him. But he didn't want her to be preoccupied by his paranoia.

"I'm coming to see you. Soon. My magic is low, and so I'm waiting for the full moon in two days to recharge. After that, I'll be on my way."

"But Holly, it isn't necessary to-"

"See you later, Arty."

The call ended, and Artemis slipped off the ring and placed it in a drawer on his nightstand. He sighed. He was becoming fond of having Holly call him Arty. His memories over took him, and he looked back upon the time at the zoo where he was racing against time to save the lemur from his ten year old self. The ghost of Holly's kiss lingered on his lips for a moment, and he shook his head. The memory faded away until he was back in his bedroom again.

_Darn puberty. It will be the death of me._

But Artemis knew it wasn't puberty. It was something else. But there was more time to think about that later. In two days, Holly Short was coming to visit, and he had to plan to get his family out of the house.

**Two Days Later **

"Good-bye, Arty. See you in a few days." His mother kissed him on the forehead. His father gathered the luggage and headed towards the car. Beckett and Myles ran up to Artemis, each hugging one of his legs.

"Come with us, big brother!" Beckett pleaded with his large puppy-like eyes. Artemis chuckled.

"This is an early birthday present for you, Beckett. And you, Myles. Trust me when I say you're going to have more fun without me." They giggled and ran out to the car, excited for their trip to Disney World in Florida; all paid by Artemis.

"It was very sweet of you to do this, Arty. But promise we'll have a family vacation soon," his mother offered. Artemis nodded. "Of course, Mom." She kissed his cheek. "Take care of the house. Not too many…friends over." She winked and walked out to the car. Artemis knew exactly what she was implying. His fairy friends, of course.

"Farewell!" Artemis called out to the departing car. He felt the instinct to go after his family and fly to the United States to spend the vacation with them. But there were things to sort out. And Holly should be arriving soon.

Artemis walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, where Butler was inspecting the food. "All the food seems to be in top quality, Artemis. Are you sure you haven't just caught a bug?" he asked.

_I would take the stomach virus over these bad dreams any day. _

"Possibly. Thank you for checking, Butler." He answered absentmindedly. Butler slightly frowned. "Are you alright, Artemis? You don't look well."

"I'm fine, old friend. Just slightly sleep-deprived," he replied. Why was he lying to Butler? It would do no good. "Actually, Butler, there is something that has been bothering me. When Holly arrives, I'll debrief you then."

Butler sighed. "Debrief me? This isn't another scheme, is it?"

Artemis saw a faint glimmer outside the window. "No, not this time. If it was, I wouldn't be including Captain Short."

****

Artemis Fowl had a knack of getting under Holly's skin. But this time, he was just plain worrying her. He sounded in pain over the fairy communicator, and she was hoping that nothing had happened over the past few weeks that could affect any kind of security.

_But knowing Artemis, I bet something has._

She hovered by his kitchen window, and saw him talking to Butler. He looked tired and pale, as if he was sick. He looked out the window, and his face changed. He had seen her. She flew to the door and powered down, becoming visible, as Artemis was starting to open it.

"Hello, Holly. It's nice to see you again," he greeted her. His words were dripping with sleep-deprivation that made Holly want to crawl back into bed. Whatever was in his nightmares, it was eating away at him.

"Artemis," she whispered. She flew in immediately, and placed a hand on his cheek. "What's happened to you?"

The side of his lips twitched into a small smile. "Just mere nightmares. Nothing to worry about." Holly hated it when Artemis lied, but she hated more when he was trying to be ignorant. He was convincing himself that his nightmares meant nothing.

"Obviously, there's something wrong, or you wouldn't have called me the other night," she argued. He made a face as if to say "good point", and strode into his living room.

"I'd rather not explain my bad dreams in detail to you both, but I see that I must. Have a seat." Artemis gestured to the couches and chairs, but no one sat. Holly and Butler looked at Artemis expectantly. Artemis stared out the window, his hands behind his back. He was thinking.

"Just give it to us straight, Artemis. No tweaking," Butler told him. Artemis nodded.

"Very well. I've had this nightmare multiple times in the last few weeks. I dreamed that I was witnessing a cloaked figure creeping up the drive way during the night. A thunder storm sounded in the sky as he crept up towards the Fowl Manor and slid along the wall, holding a silver dagger. The storm worsened quickly, and I could hear screams from my window. I raced outside to find…" Artemis trailed off, and pain cast a shadow over his face. "Holly and my mother…murdered. I ran after him, trying to avenge you both in some way, but my attempt was in vain. He disappeared into the night." Artemis paused. Holly glanced at Butler, who glanced back to her. "I always wake up after that moment."

Holly felt her heart grow heavy. This dream was driving him crazy, causing him pain every time he woke up from it.

_That's why he called me on those nights. He was worried._

Holly rushed towards him, embracing him. She whispered in his ear, "That will never happen."

***

"That will never happen," Holly whispered in his ear. At first, Artemis was surprised by her hug, but he couldn't help but feel comforted within it. He returned the embrace. "I surely hope not," he replied. He glanced at Butler, who nodded at him and then left the room.

_He will console me later. He's giving me a minute._

"Well, we're going to figure out how to get rid of this nightmare, okay? Don't worry about it," Holly said, her hands on his shoulders. "I won't ever let that happen. You know I care about you, Arty." She smiled at him, her mismatched eyes staring into his.

_The feeling's mutual, _he thought. But of course, Holly couldn't hear his thoughts.


	2. I Can't Keep My Bum Flap Closed

**Lower Elements**

Mulch Diggums strode confidently down the street, his hard day's work clanking in his pocket. Well, he never really had a hard day's work. All the wannabe criminals that roamed the Lower Elements were simple to capture, especially with Doodah Day's help. Doodah and Mulch's private investigative company was booming. Mulch was ready to spend his pay on a much needed vacation.

_Irish soil sounds good. Maybe I'll pay Mud Boy a visit while I'm there._

Mulch had really come to appreciate Artemis Fowl and his big brain. Mulch still had a hope that Artemis would team up with him to rob some unsuspecting banks above ground. But Artemis' morals had taken a turn for better. But, perhaps, he still had a little criminal left in him.

Mulch turned the corner into a damp alleyway that led to a bar. His beard hairs began trembling, and fear shot through his body. He quietly crept towards one dead end of the twisting alleyway, and found a lonely sprite crouched in a corner. Mulch started to reach out for the sprite, but hesitated.

"Hey, buddy. Are you alright?" Mulch asked. There was no reply. His beard hairs continued to tingle, and he decided, against his better judgment, to shake the sprite by his shoulder. The sprite's body fell backwards, with a trail of blood along with it. Mulch let out a tiny screech.

_Good thing Foaly didn't hear that. I'd never hear the end of it._

The sprite's cold, dead body lay there on the filthy alleyway floor. Mulch didn't know what to do. There hadn't been a murder in hundreds of years. It was against the Book. Evidently, this sprite had been murdered, though. Time to call in the LEPrecon.

***

"Was there any DNA found at the scene?" Commander Kelp of the LEP asked Foaly.

"No sir. Nothing. This murderer is a smart one." Foaly scanned his computer network for diagnostics. "It appears this murder happened about 20 hours ago. The sprite's name was Erica Finley. Poor girl. She was a singer at the local bar. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"What caused her death?" Kelp asked.

"Not sure yet. She was low on magic, and so whatever was left in her system sealed the wounds. Unfortunately, her blood loss was too great."

Kelp grunted. "Keep an eye out for suspicious activity in that sector, Foaly. If this scum bag thinks he can get away with murder, he can think again." The Commander left Foaly's office, and Mulch turned to the centaur.

"I can't believe someone of fairy-kind would do something like this. It's against the Book; it's not natural," Mulch commented. Foaly nodded and continued typing in records when he paused.

"Maybe it wasn't fairy-kind." He franticly searched his computer, pulling up Artemis's surveillance file. "Let's see if Mud Boy has been spilling his guts to anyone."

Mulch moaned. Why did he have to mention that? Of course Artemis was the first non-fairy Foaly thought of. Except for maybe that mass of muscle Butler.

_I really need to learn to keep my bum flap closed. _

"Artemis wouldn't kill anyone, Foaly," Mulch argued. Foaly sighed. "I know. But he could have let slip something about the People to someone who would commit murder." Mulch grunted.

"Artemis Fowl? Making a mistake and letting something that important slip? Unlikely."

"True. But he has made mistakes before."

**Fowl Manor**

Artemis rubbed his temples. His headache wasn't improving.

_Why can't I let these nightmares go? _

He was searching an answer to that problem when Holly's communicator buzzed.

"This is Captain Short. Talk to me, Foaly," she answered. "Yeah, Artemis is right here. Why?" Artemis's ears perked up. The centaur hadn't contacted him recently. Why such the sudden interest?

"Oh, gods…" she whispered. She turned and stared at Artemis. He noted her face's cold demeanor.

"What's going on, Holly?" he inquired. She didn't respond. Artemis started growing anxious.

_Not another People problem, I hope. _

"Artemis…" she began. "A sprite has been murdered." Artemis paled. It was against the fairy's belief to murder one of their own. But he wasn't a fairy, was he?

"Foaly, you're not suggesting I'm a suspect in a murder investigation, are you?" he asked. Holly switched her communicator to speaker. The centaur's sigh buzzed through the transmission.

"We don't think you murdered her, Artemis," he replied. Artemis felt his pulse quicken.

_Someone murdered a female? How horrible. It's sounding more like my nightmare by the second._

"But your vitals have been wacky these past few weeks. Are you stressed out about something?" Foaly questioned. Holly glanced at Artemis. He felt himself become irritated.

"No, not really. I've just been having nightmares," he answered. "Is that enough to justify me as a suspect?"

"No. But we think it's possible you let something slip about the People to someone. Someone who may just have a knack of violence. Have you told anyone about these last few years?"

Artemis felt his world shrink. Mother. He had told Mother everything about his escapades with Holly and the People after she was saved from Opal's possession. Would they punish him for it? Would they punish her? She would never hurt anyone. She wanted to change the world, for heaven's sake! But was it possible she let something slip during any daily conversation out amongst the public, where anyone could have heard? Goosebumps covered Artemis's entire body. He could feel a bead of sweat forming on his brow.

"N-No, of course not. I wouldn't tell a soul." He had stuttered. Artemis Fowl had stuttered. Holly, even Foaly, was smart enough to realize that he was lying to them. He stared at Holly, her mismatched eyes staring back at him.

_You lied to her once. Don't do it again._

"Artemis…" Holly began. "Tell us."

He sighed and looked to the floor. He had to tell the truth. "When my mother was possessed by Opal, she gained all of Opal's memories. She confronted me, and told me to explain everything. She told me not to lie, because she knew about pixies and the People. I had to." He glanced at Holly. "She would never say anything or harm anyone. You have my word."

Foaly grunted. "Your word? No offense, Artemis, but for the past few years, your word hasn't been very dependable."

"I believe you," Holly interrupted. Foaly almost neighed. "Of course you do, Holly. Fine. Whatever. I'll keep my eyes out for suspects here on the home front. You just relax and take time off, Holly." Holly frowned.

"No, I want to help in this investigation!" She protested. "If there's a murderer out there, I want to bring him to justice. I don't just want to stay here and do nothing." Foaly half chuckled. "When you're with this certain Mud Boy, you'll find yourself in the midst of doing something; whether you want to, or not. Foaly, out."

Holly cut off the transmission and started pacing. Artemis watched her, and began to feel fatigue wash over him. His mind was a fired up circuit, trying to piece these circumstances together.

_This seems familiar. I know something. But what?_

It was making him feel dizzy. What if mother was a possible target? Or Holly? It began to overwhelm him. Sometimes, Artemis wished he could just turn off his brain. But, of course, that was impossible for genius. He sighed at this fact, and passed out onto the floor.


	3. Didn't See That One Coming

**_I found myself waltzing up to an intimidating manor, pure blood thirst in my heart. All I wanted was to get the job done. A few screams and cries for mercy were just bonuses. As I approached the beginning of the gravel drive way, I saw a pale-faced boy staring from an upstairs window. He didn't matter. He couldn't stop me now; not with my determination to kill, and my victims within such close reach. I walked around the corner of the manor, and saw my targets. My pulse quickened as I chased after them. The pale-faced woman was an easy target. Her blood felt warm on my hands. It powered me, and I jumped for the small pointy-eared one. She gave a good fight, but I immediately began stabbing her. Her breaths became slow and short. The pale-faced boy turned the corner, and screamed in utter sorrow. It comforted me to see him in such pain. He began chasing me, and I ran into the garden. I could hear his desperate footsteps quickening until I felt him thrust upon my back, knocking me down. I turned to stab the silly boy, but his face shocked me. His one blue eye and one topaz eye stared at me, hating me; searching for a reason. I lay there in shock; it couldn't be. _**

**_ It was me._**

Artemis woke up screaming. His body trembled and shook as a deep pain scorched his heart. He stared at his hands, swearing he had just felt his mother's and Holly's blood upon them.

_What's happening to me? _

He began crying. Not just crying, but sobbing. His body shook as hot tears shot down his face. He had never let out his emotions in such a rash context before. But he didn't feel up to keeping his plastered poker face on. Right now, he just wanted to sit there in his bed, and cry.

_Artemis. You're having a breakdown. Control yourself!_ His logic told him.

He had had about enough of his logic. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to forget these nightmares. They were destroying him from the inside out.

_Mother. Mother is safe with Father._

_Holly._

Artemis shot out of his bed, and immediately fell to the floor. His legs were numb, and he struggled to stand up. He started crawling, but his strength left him lying on the cold floor of his bedroom. His eyes darkened as fatigue washed over him, and he saw two tiny feet walking towards him.

***

Holly watched Artemis twist and turn in his bed. He moaned and reached out for an invisible person. He continued to mutter "no", "Mother", and "Holly", and his cold sweat made his pale skin seem sickly.

_He's having another nightmare. Good gods, Artemis. Wake up._

She hated just sitting here, watching him be in pain. Butler had told her to watch him after he passed out earlier, and to not wake him because he obviously needed rest.

_Obviously, he's not getting a good night's rest. _

She contemplated waking him up when he sat up screaming. Holly nearly flew into the ceiling, her heart pounding in her head. In shock, she just stared at Artemis sob. His painful emotional display had Holly's head reeling. She didn't know what to do. She had never seen Artemis in so much pain. She watched him grab fistfuls of his own hair and cry into hands. His body shook violently, but then stopped when he suddenly try to leave his bed. He fell flat onto the floor, and started crawling to the door. Holly snapped out of it, and began walking towards him. His head fell down to the floor and his body went limp. Holly felt herself panic.

She ran to him and checked his vitals.

_Still breathing. Just passed out. Calm down, Holly. _

Holly shook as she tried to lift Artemis back into bed, but she couldn't move him but a few inches. She felt weak and shocked from Artemis's emotional display. His scream echoed in her ears, giving her a headache and a sense of grief.

She decided to keep him there on the floor. She turned him over on his back, and grabbed a blanket and pillow from his bed and placed the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket. She glanced at his face, and it made her stop. Pain was etched on it, and it was covered in tears. Holly took the corner of the blanket and wiped his face dry. She then parted and relaxed Artemis's facial lines so that he looked normal again.

_I have to talk to Artemis about this tomorrow, no matter how much it pains him. I have to help him._

Holly got under the blanket, and laid up next to Artemis's shivering body. This extra body heat relaxed his muscles, allowing the shivering to stop. Holly laid her head on his shoulder, and felt her eyes become droopy. She had to stay awake. Just in case. But no matter how much she protested, her eyes closed and her mind relaxed, slowly allowing her to drift into sleep.

_I'll be here for you in the morning, Arty. _

** The Next Morning**

Artemis woke to find the sun peeking in through his window. There were no more nightmares after the second time he passed out; just the darkness of deep sleep.

He slowly started moving his fingers and toes, one by one, gradually bending his knees, and then….something was prohibiting him from moving his left arm. He curiously looked down and surprisingly found Holly, asleep on his shoulder. The events of the night before replayed in his mind, and he remembered the tiny feet approaching him just before he blacked out.

_Holly. Holly had been watching me._

He then realized he and his fairy friend were on the floor. He deduced that Holly wasn't able to get him back up on his bed, and so improvised by placing a pillow and blanket on the floor with him. He was suddenly thankful that he had Holly as a friend.

_Who else would keep me from going mad?_

He felt a certain element inside him missing. He searched his mind, but couldn't find anything out place; except for the shock of letting out so many emotions last night, instead of keeping them bottled up like usual. He felt strangely relieved, but the sense of horrifying fear still lingered in the corners of his mind.

_I must find reason. These nightmares are consistent, and so must be relevant. I have to wait and see how current situations play out. _

He looked back down at Holly, and a small smile played at his lips.

_But for now, I quite like the current situation._


	4. Does History Repeat Itself?

Chapter 4: Does History Repeat Itself? Unfortunately, In Come Cases, Yes.

* * *

Holly felt Artemis moving, but kept her eyes closed.

_ Maybe he'll fall back asleep. He needs the rest._

She felt him move his feet and legs, and then try to move his left arm. Holly resisted smiling as he turned his head to look at her. His chest pushed up and down in a sigh, and his body went still.

Holly waited a few moments, and turned her head upward to see if Artemis had fallen back to sleep. She saw his eyes open, and tried to coyly play off her move as stretching in her sleep. She felt Artemis's chest move up and down, his chuckle vibrating through it.

"Nice try, Captain. I know you're awake."

Holly sighed and sat up, immediately feeling dizzy from the quick blood rush to her brain. She stared out the window, enjoying the beauty of the Irish sky. She wanted to go fly through it; to enjoy the freedom that comes with wings. She sighed at the thought. There are more important things to adhere to right here in the Fowl Manor.

"Artemis, we need to talk," Holly began. The playful look on Artemis's face faded. "We need to figure out these nightmares. I think they could mean something."

Artemis nodded. "I agree. If these dreams keep reoccurring, there is definitely a reason behind them."

Holly sighed. He would talk easily enough. She didn't have to poke or nudge it out of him. Artemis stood up, and offered a hand to her. She took it, and stood up into Artemis's arms. She looked at him, and then looked out the window. She didn't want to have to ask him, but she had to.

"Was there something different about your dream last night?" she questioned, feeling bad as soon as she asked it. His face paled, if that was even possible, and he placed his hands behind his back. He nodded, and walked to his bedroom window.

"I was the murderer in this one. My own self hunted me down in the garden. I…" he trailed off, and swallowed. A pang of guilt shot through Holly once more. "I felt the blood lust; the thrill of the kill. I felt you and my mother's blood warm on my hands, and liked it." Holly noticed a tear slide down Artemis's cheek. "I never want to feel that again, Holly. Never."

Holly suddenly had the urge to embrace Artemis, but hesitated. She felt a determination fuel her core; a determination to help her friend.

"I promise, Artemis. I will help you." He turned his head to look back at her. The sunlight reflected off his face in such a way that had Holly in a daze.

"Thank you. I'm glad you're here with me, Holly." Holly continued to stare, the truth of his words fueling her determination even further.

_ I'm here for him, and he's here for me. We can figure this out together. _

Artemis held her stare, his mismatched eyes seeming to read her exact thoughts. The buzz of Holly's communicator broke the moment, and she hurriedly picked it up.

"Holly, here."

"Holly, this Foaly…" The distain in his voice was evident, and Holly felt her spirits drop. "There's been another murder. Another female, pixie, young. Doesn't have a criminal background. Actually, she has a record for acting like a Good Samaritan! There's no obvious motive to harm her. No DNA traces were left."

Holly closed her eyes, holding herself together in front of Artemis. He didn't need another reason to weep. "Thank you, Foaly. I'll debrief Artemis."

Foaly paused. "Holly…you don't think this could be a history repeat, do you?" Holly wanted to say no, but her instinct told her otherwise.

"Yes, Foaly. Unfortunately, I think it's beginning to become one."

Foaly took a deep breath. "I'll meet with Commander Kelp. Take care of yourself, Holly."

"I will." Holly cut off the transmission. She walked slowly to Artemis, who was still staring at her.

"Another murder, I take it?" He asked. Holly nodded, but couldn't say anything. Artemis continued. "Female?" Holly nodded again. Artemis stiffened. "I predicted so."

***

Holly stared at him, her eyes brimming with soon coming tears. "What do you mean, you predicted it?" she questioned, her strong demeanor failing her.

Artemis's instinct told him to withhold valuable information, but his heart told him to reply. "History is repeating itself, Holly." She frowned.

"Did you hear our conversation?" She asked. Artemis shook his head. "I'm beginning to think this is just like the incident of White Chapel in 1888."

Holly shook her head in disbelief, but stood straight up and said, "You know of that story?"

"Of course I do, Holly. It has been one of the greatest mysteries of all time. A man known under the alias Jack the Ripper murdered innocent women on the East Side of London, near White Chapel, in 1888. No one has figured out exactly who committed the murders, or why."

"We know why," Holly answered. Artemis frowned. "The man disappeared before we could identify him, but we know why he killed all those women."

"And that was?" Artemis asked, although he already knew the answer.

"He was _mesmerized_," Holly said, looking away. "A fairy told him to murder those innocent girls."

Pieces of the puzzle were fitting together inside Artemis's mind. "And now, this fairy is striking again?" Holly shook her head. "No. He died almost a century ago. It must be someone else."

Artemis nodded, and headed towards his bedroom door. "Then someone is following in his footsteps."

"Except this person is killing fairies, instead of humans," Holly muttered, slowly trailing behind Artemis.

Artemis felt his heart grow heavy for the People. He wasn't going to let this happen. The People had done so much for him, and now he needed to return the favor. He dwelled on Holly's comment, and his heart sank further.

_ Killing fairies instead of humans. For now. _


	5. Evidentiary Support

Please keep reading and reviewing! It keeps me going. :) I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and will continue to enjoy it.

* * *

Artemis sat in an armchair, staring at the crackling fire within the Fowl Manor's giant fireplace. Its warmth reached out into the room, wrapping Artemis in a cocoon of comfort. His body was relaxed, but his mind was in a whirlwind. Sleep was creeping upon him, but he constantly sought scenarios in his mind, trying to keep himself awake. He didn't want to fall into one of his nightmares again; not while Holly was away.

Holly was called back to the Lower Elements to assist in the murder investigation. She had said to Artemis that she didn't want to leave, but it was her duty, and that she was just a phone call away. Artemis didn't blame her. She had to perform her duty. But he was beginning to think about what could happen if he was involved so deeply within his nightmares, he could harm himself. Butler was busy running security on the grounds, not letting one blade of grass nor one pebble unturned. No one was there to assist Artemis if something were to happen in his "weakened" state, as Foaly put it.

_ Weakened state; the words weak and Fowl should never coexist in the same sentence. _

Artemis sighed. If he only had more pieces to the puzzle, he would be able to predict how the next events would play out. If he only had more clues, facts, something…he could stop these murders from continuing. Or perhaps, he should just stay out of it. He might get tangled in a web of cleverly woven lies.

His fairy communicator buzzed, and he closed his eyes.

_ The weaving has already begun._

He answered the call, waiting for the freshest news. "Hello?"

"Artemis…" Holly's broken voice sounded over the transmission. "You haven't been to the Lower Elements in a while, have you?"

Artemis began to reply, when Commander Kelp's voice interrupted. "Fowl, we need to speak."

"My ears are open, Commander."

"I had Foaly run several sweeps of the murder areas, just in case we missed something." He paused.

"Let me guess, you found something?" Artemis answered.

"Indeed we did, Fowl. We found you're DNA at both crime scenes. I'm afraid we're going to have to bring you in."

Artemis had anticipated this. The web would surely start to unravel its own weaving under the LEP's scrutiny.

Artemis heard Holly in the background. "No, Commander. You know he would never do this. Please."

"I'm sorry, Captain Short. But I have to bring him into custody. DNA never lies."

Artemis grunted. _Now where have I heard that before?_

"When shall I expect pick up, Commander?" he asked. "Shortly, I hope. We need to discover the true murderer as soon as possible."

"Don't get too comfortable, Fowl. The Council isn't very fond of you, and they especially won't after they hear this." Artemis heard Kelp type on a keyboard. "I'm sending a squad your way. Don't make a fuss."

"A whole squad? Is that completely necessary, Commander?" Artemis replied. "I'm merely a fifteen year old boy."

"Yes, it is; especially a fifteen year old boy with a past with the People. Kelp, out."

_Very well. Let the games begin._

***

**Lower Elements**

Artemis exited out of the shuttle, a whole LEPrecon squad around him. They walked like a single mass controlled by one thing; which in this case, happened to be Artemis.

_Like a somatic cell_, Artemis mused.

They headed for the elevator that led to the LEP interrogation rooms. Artemis's body went automatically forward, while his mind was in a different world. His eyes scanned the elevator shaft as they ascended, suddenly reminding him of the time vortex. His memories came and went through his mind as they walked him into the interrogation room. He took a seat under a bright light, highlighting his pallor.

Commander Kelp came in and sat at the other end of the table, and folded his hands as he placed them on top of it. He cleared his throat and kept his stare at Artemis strong. It didn't affect Artemis, neither did it intimidate him.

"So, Artemis…Captain Short tells me you've been having bad dreams lately. Is this true?" Artemis merely nodded; no words were needed at this moment. "She described them to me; such horrible dreams. Could these dreams have caused you to go mad? And could this madness have caused your irrational and cold blooded murder?"

These words hit Artemis's core, but he did not speak. He just shook his head.

"You deny you had anything to do with this?" Kelp questioned vaguely.

"I never said that, Commander. I was merely saying no to your previous accusation," Artemis finally spoke.

"Then you admit you had something to do with the murders?"

"No."

Commander Kelp's face suddenly took on the ruddy color of the deceased Commander Julius Root when he was frustrated. Artemis almost chuckled at the thought, but restrained from showing emotion on his face. Kelp sighed.

"You're not going to talk, are you?" he asked. Artemis held his stare but did not mutter a single word. Kelp stood up and walked to the door.

"Lock him up, boys."

Several LEP officers charged Artemis, grabbing him by the elbows. As they started to lead him out of the room, Artemis stared at the one-way window, where Holly was sure to be. He continued to stare at it until the officers escorted him out of the door, and down the hallway. As they toted him around, one thought floated in Artemis's mind.

_Artemis Fowl II is finally going to jail. Don't let your guard down yet, Kelp._


	6. Whatever You Say

***IMPORTANT!!!!! Some of you will hate me, and some of you will love me for a scene in this chapter between Artemis and Holly. BUT I ASSURE YOU THAT IT IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR LATER ON!!!! So please don't stop reading or reviewing just because of some A/H, okay? Please?! You will see later why it was necessary. Now, on with the story!!

* * *

One of the only reasons Mulch decided to help Artemis with another crazy scheme was because he got to taste the rich Irish soil on the way to the manor. But as he saw Artemis walk towards the elevator with a whole mob of LEP officers surrounding him, he faintly regretted making the deal.

When Holly left the Fowl Manor, Artemis called Mulch, via Mulch's new communicator (provided by the Mud Boy, of course), and told him to pay a visit. There, Artemis told him the schematics of the first part of his plan. Unfortunately, he didn't tell Mulch anything else.

For the price of Artemis's aid in robbing a top security bank in London, Mulch agreed to proceed. He did exactly what Artemis told him to do: first, take a few strands of Artemis's hair, and place them at both crime scenes; second, compromise with the centaur long enough to get the codes for the most secure jail cell from his computer; and third, make a contract to meet with the leader of the goblin gang in the sector where the murders happened. Mulch thought the Mud Boy had gone crazy, but couldn't resist the temptation of using Artemis's help in robbing a bank. Objectives one and two were accomplished, but Mulch awaited Artemis's signal to go ahead with objective three; this one, in particular, made Mulch's beard hair tremble.

For now, Mulch waited in sector eight of the Lower Elements for Artemis's signal. He didn't know what he was planning, but Mulch had a feeling that things would flow to match Artemis's predictions.

***

As Artemis predicted, they locked him in the top security jail cell. And as he also predicted, they didn't bother taking his ring. Perfect.

If Holly didn't come to set him free, the compulsory waves, which carried logistics to open all locks and doors in the cell, would be sent from his ring. If she did, then the plan would continue to run smoothly.

Artemis sat in his cell, waiting for what seemed like days. But he had to be patient. Things had to go according to plan. Besides, his kleptomaniac dwarf friend was waiting for his phone call.

Artemis was absentmindedly twisted his ring around his finger when the jail doors slid open. Holly strode in, and immediately helped Artemis to his feet. Holly huffed with frustration.

"This is ridiculous. After all you've done to help the People, they still think you're a cold-blooded criminal," she muttered.

"Kelp is being cautious. I don't think he is truly convinced that I'm the real suspect, but he's taking precautions. That makes a good Commander," Artemis argued. Holly frowned at him.

"He just put you in jail, and you're defending him?" she asked.

"Yes," Artemis stated simply. Holly shook her head, and started walking towards the door.

"Hurry. I don't want anyone to spot you. I convinced Foaly to place a loop video in the security cameras, because he thinks placing you in here was ludicrous, too. Take this cam foil and head towards the nearest shuttle, which is right near this building's elevator shaft. I'll meet you there, and we can get out of here," Holly explained. Artemis smiled at her thoughtful planning, and suddenly remembered his own plan.

"Whatever you say, Captain. But wait just a moment," Artemis said softly. Holly turned around, and walked back to him.

"Why, what is it?" she asked. Artemis smiled at her genuinely, and placed a hand on her cheek. He felt his heart rate increase, and his head started pounding.

"You saved me yet again. Thank you." Artemis slid his hand to the back of Holly's neck and up into her hair. He brought his head down. "I owe you so much," he whispered.

_She'll never buy this. Get out while you still can. _

Artemis felt weak in the knees. He didn't have it in him. A shot of shivers went down his spine. A war was going on in his head, making him feel dizzy.

_Just do it._

And with one gracious move, Artemis's hands clamped around Holly's neck and lower back, and his lips crashed into hers. Euphoria shot through his entire body, overtaking the shivers and weak legs, as he continued to kiss her. Holly melted almost instantaneously into his embrace, and magic shot off in sparks around them. He let his mind flow into the emotions surrounding the kiss, and he almost lost himself in the moment. Almost.

He cut off the kiss and stared into Holly's eyes, his heart rate refusing to slow down. He gave her a quick smile, and he wrapped himself within the cam foil. He darted out the door and towards the elevator shaft at the end of the hallway. He tried to shake off the euphoria, but his heart overtook the willpower of his mind for once. As the elevator door opened at ground level, he headed for the nearest shuttle and began to twist his ring around in order to call Mulch. His mind was in a haze, and he could barely concentrate enough to make the call.

_ Bloody hell. Forget puberty; Holly Short will be the death of me. _


	7. Communication is Key

Hello there! Thanks for all the support you guys have shown me. It really keeps me going! I have decided that I will update every week, instead of sporadically updating. This helps me organize the story along with school. Please keep reading and replying! It encourages me. :) Thanks again, and enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_Artemis kissed me. Oh gods, he kissed me._

This thought ran through Holly's head as she left Artemis's jail cell and into the elevator. Her heart rate slowed down as her right mind came to. She rubbed her eyes and exhaled loudly.

_ And I kissed him back. What are you doing, Holly?_

She was going to slap him. It would be the only way to get it through his big brain that interspecies relationships didn't bode well in the Lower Elements. She exited the elevator shaft, and saw sprites placing barriers around the shuttle. She walked towards it, and sought Artemis's invisible figure.

"Artemis?" she whispered. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Captain," he replied from behind her. "It seems this shuttle is having malfunctions, and so we'll have to find another mode of transportation. Where's the closest shuttle?"

Holly sighed in frustration. "It's right past sector eight. I don't have a moonbelt with me, so we'll have to walk. It'll take around twenty minutes. Just keep the cam foil on, and we should get through smoothly."

"It sounds good. Lead the way, Captain."

Holly started to walk off, but then turned around to speak to Artemis. The temptation to slap him was there, but she resisted the urge. "Artemis, what happened in the cell….don't do that again."

Holly heard Artemis sigh. "I'm sorry, Holly. I don't know what came over me. I promise to not do it again."

Holly nodded, and turned back around. "Good. Let's get going."

***

As Artemis and Holly entered sector eight, a chill crept down Artemis's spine. A sense of paranoia darkened his mind as he scanned his eyes around the area.

"Comparing this place, I'd say you'd find more cheer in a graveyard," he muttered to Holly. She laughed, and confidently strode down the poor kept street.

"A goblin gang resides in this sector. The LEP has been trying capture them for years, but they always slip out some way. Without evidence, we can't really arrest them. But one day, I'll get some dirt on them, and then we can put away the dangerous gang."

Artemis liked when Holly talked confidently about her skills and strengths. It made him feel a little safer; like he had a mini-Butler with him.

"Well, we must be careful then. How much longer until we reach the shuttle?" Artemis asked.

"We're nearly there. It's just around the corner," she replied.

Just then, screeches and howls echoed from the dark alleyways. A cold chill shot through Artemis's body. He turned and saw red and yellow eyes staring out at him and Holly. Goblins ran out to meet them, they're fangs dripping with saliva and matters of unidentifiable food. Artemis felt a twinge of nausea in his stomach.

"Artemis, hide," Holly whispered out of the corner of her mouth. The goblins screeched and ran towards her, grabbing her extremities, pulling her along the dirty street and into the alleyway.

Holly told Artemis to hide, and so he did. He watched the goblins take Holly away; he watched as she reached for her Neutrino that should have been there, but wasn't. He felt a pang of guilt for not helping her. But he couldn't. He just had to keep trust in someone else; which, whether he liked it or not, was hard for him to do. He walked off towards the corner, and quietly made his way towards the shuttle.

_I will return for you, Holly. I promise. _

**Lower Elements, Sector 8, 25 minutes earlier**

Mulch sat amongst drooling, blood thirsty goblins inside a dark, damp building that had a piece crumbling off of its foundation almost every few seconds. His beard hair trembled violently, but he managed to keep control of his emotions. Many of the goblins stared at Mulch as if he were an appetizer, while others either looked bored or had the need to use the bathroom. Mulch nearly gagged at the thought of what their restroom looked like, or even smelled like.

_ If I ever get out of this, I'm gonna kill that Mud Boy. _

Mulch was ushered to a table that had spots of mold growing on it. He sat down in front of a rather fat goblin, who looked like he may fall asleep from boredom.

"What deal are you proposing?" he mumbled.

Mulch cleared his throat as he prepared to answer. "A very special offer. Do you know of that Mud Boy who's supposed DNA showed up at the murder scenes?"

"Yes, we do. Humans never come in this sector without our knowledge of it. His supposed connection to the murders has tainted our name. We are being mocked as the gang who let a human go unnoticed. How we didn't realize his coming and going, we cannot say. Now, what is your offer?"

"I think I may have a reason for him sneaking in here. He has an alleged LEP friend, who allows him clearance to most areas. It is possible that once he came through here, he committed the murders."

"Hmph. You think what you may, dwarf. But murders such as these current ones were cleverly executed. I doubt a mere Mud Boy could have committed them. But this notion of yours…it is interesting. We would love to get our hands on this LEP officer."

"I thought you might. I have heard by a source that the Mud Boy and LEP officer should be heading this way in a little while. The Mud Boy would probably be cloaked, not doubt."

"He does not matter. Humans are worth something, but LEP officers are worth much more. We want the LEP officer."

"Very well. She would be a very reliable asset for future negotiations with the LEPrecon if kept alive. I do expect to be well paid for this information."

"Yes, you will be." The goblin placed a small bag of money onto the table. "Your information is appreciated. This meeting never happened. Now leave; before my fellow members become hungry." A sinister smile played upon the goblin's lips.

_You don't have to tell me twice. _

Mulch walked towards the door of the rotting building, and nodded to the putrid smelling goblins. "Farewell, gentlemen." He gave a quick smile, holding his bag of money, although his composure started to fail him.

As soon as he left the building, he took a deep breath of fresh air. He nearly ran, but he kept his panic level down.

_ Whatever your plan is, Artemis, it better be good enough to risk Holly's life._

Although this doubt in Artemis remained in Mulch's head, he knew it would work. His plans always did. Artemis put trust in him to get it done, and he got it done. Now it was time for Mulch to put trust in Artemis; and from experience, that was harder than it sounded.


	8. Woulda, Coulda, Shoulda

Sorry guys that I haven't updated in a while! I've been busy with school and church, and I've been sick with a strand of a cold virus. Please forgive me! I will start updating one chapter per week as to try to keep it balanced and in some sort of organized fashion. Please continue to read and reply, as it encourages me greatly! :)

Memories. Holly's memories were a part of her. She held them close at all times, as if she were afraid they would be stolen or lost. She often let them flow throughout her mind, allowing herself to become emerged within them. They would allow her to forget what was going on at the time.

In this circumstance, that's exactly what she needed.

Holly couldn't understand how she could have forgotten her Neutrino handgun, leaving it on the table when she was watching Commander Kelp interrogate Artemis. She would have blasted those goblins into unconsciousness. What kind of LEPrecon officer would forget their weapon? She didn't know, but she felt like one. She left not only herself unprotected, but Artemis as well. Now, he was by himself in one of the most dangerous sectors of Haven.

_ I shouldn't have been so careless. I should have taken him around sector eight instead of through it._

Now, she was alone in a rotting cell somewhere in sector eight, ready to be thrown at anything by the goblins. She waited there, wrapped up in chains, anticipating the worst. What would they do to her first? She would fight, no doubt about that. But she didn't carry a weapon, and they greatly outnumbered her. How long would she last?

All of a sudden, the wooden door of the room she was in opened, and small footsteps could be heard. Holly couldn't see who entered, but she assumed it was the goblin gang leader, come to talk to her into negotiating with the LEPrecon.

The thought struck her out of nowhere, and a smile played at her lips. They wouldn't kill her; at least, not yet. They would use her to manipulate the LEPrecon into bending to their will. That gave her, and Artemis, time to come up with some kind of plan.

She absentmindedly scratched the back of her neck, and looked over at the door.

"What do you want?" she asked into the shadows where her captures were. A small chuckle rang throughout the room.

"I believe you already know the answer to that question, Captain," a female voice replied. It struck Holly as odd. She didn't expect a female anything to be rooming with disgusting goblins. "What were you doing with that Mud Boy?" the female questioned.

"What Mud Boy? I was alone," Holly answered.

"Don't toy with me!" the female replied, layers of hate evident in her voice. "I know he was cloaked. I am no fool."

"Then you must know that I was escorting him out of the Lower Elements before harm could be done to him. It was my order; I don't have any relations with the Mud Boy," Holly half-lied.

"The Mud Boy you were with; it was Artemis Fowl, was it not?" the female questioned.

_ She knows Artemis, and is using me to get to him. Not good._

"What do you want with him?" Holly asked. The female chuckled darkly, and recognition suddenly hit Holly.

"That's my business, Captain Short. You are merely here as leverage, while I have other plans for Artemis."

Holly's mind began to panic. "It can't be you…not again. Opal?" she muttered. The female laughed loudly, and came into Holly's view. Her topaz eyes shot daggers right through Holly.

"It would only make sense you would mistake me for Opal Koboi. But sadly, after I'm through with you, you won't even want to remember my face."

**Above Ground, Somewhere in England**

Mulch had to break it to Artemis. The Mud Boy was starting to go soft. He mentioned Holly almost every five minutes, talking about how they had to save her.

"She's one of my only friends, Mulch," Artemis told him, reading his facial expression. "She's the priority as of this moment."

Mulch grunted. "Me thinks you're going a little soft towards her. Anything happening between you two?"

Artemis started searching for his phone, and turned a little red. "Of course not. We're friends. That's all."

Mulch's dwarf sense told him otherwise, and he started laughing. "Sure, Mud Boy. Just let me know when the wedding is planned." Mulch continued to laugh at his joke, and Artemis nearly scowled. He placed the phone by his ear, and his call was answered within two rings.

***

"Artemis," Butler answered, relief evident in his voice. "What's the update?"

"Mulch Diggums and I are in England, and will need to be picked up. What would be an effective rendezvous point?"

"England? How did you end up there?" Butler asked. Artemis couldn't tell him how sabotaging the shuttle, therefore making him and Holly travel to the next closest one, which was near sector eight, was relevant to the plan just yet. Butler would be included in all the details later.

"The shuttle that took me to the Lower Elements broke down, and so we had to make do with a different one," Artemis replied.

"What happened to Holly?" he asked. Artemis glanced at Mulch, who was wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"All will be explained later, Butler. Now please, give me a rendezvous point to meet you at."

Butler sighed. "Meet me at Carluccio's Café in London tomorrow. Around 1:00 in the afternoon."

"Very well. See you there."

Artemis closed his phone, ending the call, and looked out to England's horizon. He felt his plans become fuzzy and out of focus. Holly was constantly on his mind.

_You need to place these feelings for Holly aside. They are disrupting your thinking. _His logic told him.

Of course, his logic was right. There was no time for these confusing feelings. Artemis sat down onto the grass and began to meditate. He felt in control of his every thought and emotion. He tucked away his feelings for Holly in the corners of his mind, and his plans became clearer and focused. He opened his eyes, and felt refreshed. His confidence received a boost as his plan circled continuously through his mind.

_Finally._ He thought. _It's time for business._

**Lower Elements, Foaly's Office**

"It seems they did escape, Commander. Artemis's cell is empty, and the shuttle in sector nine left about fifteen minutes ago," Foaly said, glancing at Commander Kelp. The Commander nodded, but didn't say anything. He left Foaly's office, and started walking down the hallway.

As Commander of the LEPrecon, he should send a team out to retrieve the Mud Boy and Captain Short. He should bring him back in for questioning, and he should temporarily take away Captain Short's privileges. He should, but he wouldn't.

Whether he liked it or not, Artemis Fowl was perfect for the job of solving these murders. Captain Short would be an added bonus in assisting him. As Kelp walked down the hallway, a team of LEP officers marched up toward him.

"Any orders to go after the Mud Boy, sir?" One of them asked. Kelp shook his head.

"Negative, soldier. I already have someone investigating the situation," he told them. He side-stepped and walked around the group, leaving them with confused looks upon their faces. Technically, he has someone on the field; and that was Holly Short.

He had to put his trust in Fowl to get the job done. His smarts greatly exceeded those of many of the LEP officers, and he could get away and cover up just about anything. Commander Kelp shouldn't put his trust in the Mud Boy, but he would.


	9. Are You Gonna Eat That?

**Author's Note:** Alright, yeah, I've been a jerk to you guys. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and it's my fault; because, honestly, I didn't feel like writing more. I finished school, read different novels, did tons of summer activities, did school summer readings, got a job, and had church activities. I felt rushed and felt that the story should go on hold. But I'm technically back, and the updates will be sporadic. I apologize to all of you, and I hope that you can forgive me and continue to enjoy this story; which I hope you are. Please enjoy this over-due chapter, and thank you for all your patience.

* * *

"If you're not Opal Koboi, then who are you?" Holly questioned through gritted teeth, the hot poker in front of her face daring her to move an inch forward. "And why use such medieval methods of torture? Why don't you just shoot me?"

The small female pixie laughed, for perhaps the hundredth time. It was really starting to get on Holly's nerves. "I am not trying to torture you, Captain Short. This is merely for fun, and to see how old Mud People used to use such a thing as this. Besides, I don't want to hurt one hair on your head. Not only would it deplete and waste your magic, but you must be in top condition for bargaining with the LEPrecon."

Holly scowled at the pixie. She had dark hair that flowed down to her shoulders, and her topaz eyes gleamed with mischievousness. "You didn't answer my first question," Holly stated.

The pixie sighed in mock despair. "Such impatience. I've been waiting a long time for this. I can't see why you can't wait for a few weeks," she replied. "I don't think your human boyfriend would have such patience, either; not with you in trouble."

Holly felt her face flush, and she nearly growled. "He's not my boyfriend, you idiot. He's my…" she trailed off, afraid of saying too much that would link herself to Fowl Manor, and therefore the Fowl family.

_ Artemis's parents and the twins! Oh, gods…_

The pixie seemed to perk up. "You're what? Friend? Yes, I already know that Captain. Please don't think that's very valuable, as all of Haven has been buzzing about Captain Holly Short and her Mud Boy genius friend, Artemis Fowl."

Silence filled the room, and Holly felt frustrated and annoyed. This pixie kept changing the subject. She's wasn't going to give her identity away freely. Another question crept into Holly's mind, still unanswered from earlier.

"What do you want with Artemis?" she asked. The pixie stared at Holly, regarding the question.

"I have interest in him, Captain. For many logical reasons, as well as…other reasons." A sly grin covered her flawless face, and she winked at Holly. "You must know what I mean."

Holly felt a little confused. She frowned at the pixie, standing there carelessly as though this was just a game. Maybe that's just what she thought.

"Are you saying…you're _interested_ in Artemis? Like-" Holly started. The pixie's loud laughter cut off Holly mid-sentence. She waited until the pixie finished. "Are you asking me if I find the Mud Boy attractive? That I _like_ him?" she asked, getting in another squeak of laughter. "Well, I must say he has the looks and the smarts, which is what any girl wants, right?" She winked at Holly again, and Holly felt agitated.

"Just answer the damn question!" Holly shouted, losing her temper. The pixie's grin faded, and she stared at Holly with indifference. "Yes, that is one of the reasons…" she drifted off, and a smile, that made Holly feel uneasy, appeared across her face. "He would be a nice little play thing."

Suddenly, the pixie pulled a control of some kind from her belt. She absentmindedly caressed her finger around a button, and started pacing the floor with carelessness. "But there is a far more important reason than that, Captain. One that I cannot tell you at the moment. But rest assured that Mulch Diggums will not be of further use to me."

This caught Holly off guard. "Mulch? What does he have to do with anything?" Holly questioned.

"Ah, you don't know," the pixie replied, the sick smile still plastered to her face. "The little dwarf sold you and the Mud Boy out for a bag of money. It was an easy process. My friend, who happens to be head of the sector eight goblin gang, simply got the information we needed, and he gave the greedy dwarf his money."

Holly felt like someone had punched her in the stomach. She glared at the hot poker, which the smelly goblin still held in front of her face. "That can't be true," she muttered.

"Oh, but it is. The dwarf was quite careless, actually. One of my goblin friends was able to place this on him," she answered, hold up what looked like a small pill.

"What is that?" Holly asked.

"This is a remote control canister that emits whatever I put into it as a gaseous substance. It also gives off a three dimensional heat scan of the room it's in." The pixie stared at it as if it were a priceless gem. "Let's take a look, shall we?" She hit a sequence of buttons on the remote, and a hologram appeared. "Ah, there's Diggums. And look there; Artemis is sitting with him! They are in London, England. Perfect." Holly stared at the hologram, right at the digital form of Artemis.

_ Get away from him, Arty. I have a bad feeling… _

"Looks like the cave trolls will have more than one toy to play with. I surely hope our Artemis can escape alive," the pixie remarked, and a small fit of laughter ensued. "Let the fun begin!" she exclaimed like a child on Christmas morning.

Holly's heart sunk to her stomach. "What did you put in that capsule?" she asked, although she feared she already knew the answer.

"Oh, it's troll pheromone! It will attract my little pets from the sewers of London, and the game will commence!" She hit the largest button, and a fit of laughter rolled through the pixie. Holly wanted to strangle her. She knew the trolls would be upon Artemis in a matter of minutes, and here she was, unable to save him. Holly could only think of one thing:

_ D'Arvit! _

** Carluccio's Café, London, England, 1:05 p.m.**

Artemis watched in disgust as Mulch continued to eat almost the whole menu of the café. Italian dish after Italian dish, Mulch barely paused between courses. As Artemis took the last bite of his chicken fettuccini alfredo, for he didn't have to appetite to finish because of Mulch's table manners, he slid the plate away, and glanced at his watch.

_ Butler should be arriving soon. _

"Hey Arty, are you gonna eat that?" Mulch asked, pointing at Artemis's dish of unfinished food. Artemis rubbed his temples and said, "No. Go ahead."

Mulch burped in thanks, and started to devour the fettuccini. Artemis sighed, staring out from the café's patio, and sipped at his glass of ice cold water. He closed his eyes to quickly meditate when he smelled something unusual. At first, he thought it might be Mulch just passing wind, but the odor continued to grow stronger, and very, _very_, familiar.

_No!_

Artemis's heart lurched, and he dropped his glass onto the table, spilling its contents. His body froze in fear as he came to realize what was about to happen.

"Hey, Mud Boy, what's the matter?" Mulch asked, and then he sniffed the air. "That's not what I think it is…is it?" he asked quietly. Artemis stood up and nodded, his face growing pale.

"I believe it is, good friend. We must leave so no innocents are harmed," he replied almost in a whisper. "Come on!"

He left a good amount of money on the table, and Artemis and Mulch headed for the nearest alleyway. As they moved through it, the scum of the alleyway floor covered over Artemis and Mulch's feet.

_ There goes an expensive pair of shoes. Wait, what am I thinking? That's not what is important at this moment!_

A distant howl sounded below a sewer hatch. Artemis froze where he stood, and Mulch bumped into the back of his leg. "Mulch…head to the nearest body of water. Stay down in its depths for a while, and try to get the scent of the cave troll pheromone off of you," he muttered.

Mulch looked about, and then back at Artemis. "What are you going to do, then? I can't just leave you here!" he argued. Artemis felt his fear rise in him, and he used it to lash out at Mulch.

"Do as I say, Diggums!" Artemis shouted at him. This startled Mulch, but he followed orders and ran off down the alleyway, around the corner, and out of sight.

Artemis stood where he was as the howls grew louder. He knew what he had to do.

_ Come at me, then, you mongrels!_ He thought, using it to fuel his courage. The trolls could be heard underground and soon they were upon Artemis, snarling and pounding their chests in disappointment and rage to see that he wasn't a female cave troll. Artemis waited for the sign that would prove his hypothesis.

And he got it.

The cave trolls suddenly lurched toward Artemis, but got nowhere, as if they were puppets held back by their strings. They howled and snapped at Artemis, saliva flying in several directions. They slowly, but reluctantly crawled back into the sewer tunnel.

_Puppets indeed._

Artemis bitterly smirked as he reached for his phone to call Butler. Someone in the Lower Elements wanted Artemis to stay alive, as he had thought long before that someone would. Even though he was almost literally destroyed, he felt comfort in this new knowledge: there was an obvious mastermind behind the goblin gang; someone smart enough to bend cave trolls to their whim; someone using Holly to get to him.

_ Then perhaps I will pay them a visit. _


	10. You Get Under My Skin

**Author's Note:** Well, here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please leave reviews, as they help encourage me to continue writing. Thanks again for reading! :]

* * *

"Why didn't he run?" The female pixie shouted, watching the scene play out on the screen of her control via a stolen iris cam planted in one of the cave trolls. "There was no point in sending the trolls if he wasn't going to run. He ruined the game! And where did that dwarf go? I'd wanted to at least see him become shredded!"

As the pixie ranted, Holly tried to focus on a high-pitched buzzing sound that would not go away. No matter how much she turned her head, or which way she turned it, the annoying sound seemed to centralize between her ears.

_What is it?_, Holly pondered. The pixie screeched as she threw her tantrum, and Holly moaned. _Maybe all her blabbing is making me go deaf._

Suddenly, the room became silent, and the pixie quietly laughed to herself. "Fine, my dear Mud Boy, be courageous and don't run. You made my pets return to the nasty sewers because I don't want to kill you…" she paused and glanced at Holly. "Yet."

Holly scowled at the pixie, and began scratching her head once more. She continued to scratch as the itching persisted. "What in the world?" she muttered to herself as she felt up her neck and into her mass of hair. She felt a slight bump in her skin that hadn't been there before, and she tried to feel the shape of it. The buzzing became slightly louder, and Holly was bewildered.

"Why do you keep scratching your head?" the pixie asked. Her face suddenly turned horrified. "You don't have lice, do you?"

Holly stared at her as if she were stupid. "Yes," she lied. "I have it, and it's going to infect you, and your hair will start falling out."

The pixie squealed in terror as she combed her hair with her fingers. "Don't say that! My precious hair…" she murmured. Holly huffed in annoyance.

_You sound just like Opal Koboi. _

Suddenly, recognition hit Holly like a hurricane. She had read files of it, but always thought of it as rumor. _Could it be?_

"You're Opal's sister, aren't you?" Holly questioned. The pixie froze in her tracks, but then chuckled lightly.

"You are a smart one, aren't you?" she stated. "I suppose we do have similarities that I should have kept hidden. But yes, I'm Opal's sister. Ember is the name; the best of the two Koboi's." Ember started pacing, seemingly lost in her own world.

"The best?" Holly questioned. "Morally or academically?"

Ember frowned, and stared at Holly. "Everyone always loved Opal best. She is a genius, yes. She had success, of course." Ember's voice steadily grew louder and angrier. "But now look where she is! In Atlantis, with no magic in her blood! She's not as clever as everyone thought she was. Placing a human pituitary gland within her skull…ha!" she shouted. "Why would she want filthy human flesh for? It was foolish!" Ember paused for a moment, and stared at her hands. "She never let me become involved with her plans because she wanted the glory, and I never received credit for any accomplishments I made; the credit always went to Opal." She took deep breaths before she continued. "And now I'm about to pull of something greater than Opal Koboi. Something greater than the LEPrecon, and something much greater and grander than Artemis Fowl…and no one will stop me."

Ember had a look of madness upon her face, and Holly had a brief feeling of pity for her. But that was soon replaced with annoyance as the buzzing sound continued to gain volume, and worry about Ember's unstable and dangerous condition.

_She's just like her sister_, thought Holly. _Insane and power-hungry_.

"No doubt Fowl will be looking for you…" Ember whispered. "I'm sure we'll meet face-to-face soon enough." Something suddenly clicked within Holly's mind.

Ember laid her eyes upon the floor, and rolled her hands into fists by her side. She laughed quietly, and nearly purred, "And I'll be waiting with great anticipation." With that, Ember left the room, the two goblins following her footsteps, and Holly was left with her own thoughts.

Once Holly was sure she was alone, she felt at the bump on her head once again, and the ghost of the passionate kiss shared between Artemis and herself in the cell tingled upon her lips. Her mouth grew into a grin.

_Of course. Artemis Fowl, you are slyer than anyone suspects._

**Tara, Ireland; En Route to Lower Elements**

Mulch Diggums continually rang the water out of his beard while attempting to navigate the stolen shuttle down the chute towards Haven. He muttered as he pulled out a small fish from his beard hairs.

"When I get my unhinged jaw on whoever planted me with that troll pheromone, I'll-" Mulch started, but Artemis cleared his throat before he could finish.

"Yes, we were put into a tight situation, but we did learn valuable information," Artemis stated clearly.

"And what might that be?" Butler asked. Artemis sighed; he had already relayed what had happened before to Butler, and he was none too happy to hear it. Artemis had already manipulated Holly many times before, Butler had told him, and he was doing it again, just so the plan would continue without much change. Artemis knew this well, and it was gnawing on his insides.

"Whoever has Holly doesn't want me killed. The control of the cave trolls made that clear," he answered. "This means I play a bigger part in this unknown villain's scheme more than Holly does. Holly will only be used to gain resources from the LEP through bargaining."

"And you'll be used to gain what, Artemis?" Butler questioned. Artemis kept his gaze on the window of the shuttle.

"I'm…not sure, old friend," he managed. "But I will be able to calculate and reason as this misadventure continues to unfold. We'll know more when we find Captain Short."

Mulch huffed. "Hmph. How do you expect to find her, Mud Boy? I don't think this criminal will just be hiding out in the open."

"That is a contradiction, my friend," Artemis stated. "It will be easy to find Holly and her captors because I placed a homing device on her. All we have to do is track the signal to wherever she is being held."

"Seems easy enough," stated Butler.

"Once we arrive, I doubt it will be," Artemis replied solemnly.

Mulch scratched his head, while nearly hitting a chute wall. "How, exactly, did you place it on her without her noticing?" he asked.

Artemis started to feel hot under his collar, and he glanced over at Butler, who was eyeing him suspiciously; like a father who looks at his child, and already knows what he did. Artemis cleared his throat, and closed his eyes to meditate. After a few moments, he finally replied: "Please concentrate on your flying, Mister Diggums. We don't want to be crashing into walls on our way down. Then the result would be failure, and Captain Short would not be saved; we don't want that, now do we?"

Butler returned to looking back out the shuttle's cockpit window, and Mulch mumbled to himself, nearly hitting yet another chute wall. Artemis played the plan in his mind, and also relayed the question he had just asked. Memories of the past years flowed through his thoughts, and sadness grew in his heart.

_No…I would never want that. _


	11. I'm Havin' A Bad, Bad Day

Well. It's been a while. I have no excuse this time, and you guys don't deserve an excuse; you deserve more of this story! I wrote this chapter back when I updated last, but that's where I stopped. I'm going to attempt to write more this summer. I hope you guys have enjoyed so far and will continue to enjoy it. Please, don't be mad at me and come kill me in my sleep; that would be greatly appreciated. Anyways, here we go. (*** represents change in POV)

_He should get here soon enough. I've been waiting decades for this; I can wait a few more days. _Ember thought. She had patience; much more than Opal did. That is what led to her downfall.

_Perfect_ _timing for my plan, I must say. Artemis Fowl is the perfect cog for my plan's system._ Ember raised her glass of strong spirits in a mock toast. "Opal, my dear, I thank you."

All of a sudden, the building around Ember shook with tremendous force. Her goblin guards hissed and ran quickly out of the door. Ember screamed with frustration, nearly going into another tantrum.

"You cowards! I will dock your pay for this!" she shouted after them. "You hear me? Don't bother coming back, you filthy creatures!" Ember scowled at the ceiling, and suddenly remembered her prisoner.

_No, not yet! I wasn't expecting him to find me so quickly! _

"Fowl, if you're here, then I'll…" Ember's voice trailed off as she mumbled to herself. She ran towards the stairs in order to reach the room where Holly Short was being kept. "A rescue mission this early will certainly turn my day from good to bad."

Artemis and Butler quickly ran from the alleyway across the street right after Mulch blew a hole in the wall of the old, run-down building with LEP explosives.

_Interesting. I expected a more advanced setting to hold a prisoner of value_, Artemis thought.

Artemis and Butler cautiously approached the building, Butler with gun in hand, ready to face any potential enemies. Artemis, on the other hand, had Holly on his mind, and began to walk into the building without Butler's clearance.

"Artemis, I think you should wait outside. There's no use risking your life during a rescue mission," Butler commented quietly. Artemis nodded.

"That would be ironic, indeed. But I know this villain wants me alive, so therefore we will not be risking my life by going in after Holly," Artemis replied. Butler sighed. Artemis knew how Butler sometimes hated him being right.

"Very well, let's go," Butler said. "Where is Captain Short?"

"She's two levels up," Artemis answered, looking at his tracking scanner on his cell phone. "It should be a matter of moments before we rescue her."

"It should be, yes. But that doesn't mean it will be," Butler commented, and headed swiftly inside the building via the blown-in hole. Artemis felt uncertainty with Butler's comment as he followed him inside, and up a flight of stairs.

As they walked down a creaking hallway, Artemis noticed a pair of Neutrinos lying in a closet, gathering dust. He frowned slightly, and continued on with his bodyguard down the hallway.

"In this room," Artemis relayed to Butler, his heart skipping a beat. "She's in there."

Butler immediately kicked open the door and scanned the room for intruders. Artemis rushed past him to see Holly in medieval shackles. She looked at him and smiled.

"Artemis…" she began. Artemis ran to her side, slicing through her shackles with his laser pen. He wouldn't look into her eyes, but he quietly stated, "Thank goodness you're alright."

Holly briefly chuckled. "You knew I would be." Artemis looked up at her, her mismatched eyes staring back into his.

_She knows I tricked her yet again. Why must I continue doing this to my friends? _

"That was a clever plan, Artemis. It's not often I become so distracted that a homing chip is placed into my hair unnoticed," she whispered to only him. Artemis felt his face flush, and he stood up and turned away from her, embarrassed.

"You're not angry with me?" Artemis asked her quietly. He heard Holly sigh before she answered.

"No, I'm not angry with you. It was a good plan in order to find her hide-out. Involving Mulch in your plan was the icing on the cake."

Artemis smiled to himself. "So, you figured out how I did it? The goblins and everything?" Holly stood up and walked in front of Artemis, heading for the door.

"Most of it, at least," she replied. "Now let's get out of here before she gets back. Although, I'm pretty sure she heard and felt the bang. Did you let Mulch use explosives or something?"

Artemis froze. "She? Who are you talking about, Holly?"

Holly turned around to face Artemis. "Ember Koboi. She's Opal's sister. She's the one who's been holding me hostage."

Butler groaned. "Another one? Didn't we have enough psychopaths with just Opal around?"

This information formed a bridge between the hypotheses within Artemis's mind. _Of course_, he thought. _That makes sense. All I need is a little more information. Information is power. But more of that later. I need to focus on the task at hand_.

"I take it you suspect that she is behind these murders?" Artemis asked Holly. Holly frowned slightly. "Yes, it would be a plausible answer," she replied. "But aren't you a little surprised that Opal has a sister?"

"Well, as you well know, I've taken a look around Foaly's files many times. Naturally, rumor or not, he would have a file on Ember Koboi. But not much information was given," Artemis answered. "That's where research will come into play."

A force from behind Artemis grabbed him, and Ember's form uncloaked, revealing her holding a knife to Artemis's throat. "You won't have time to research, Mud Boy," she hissed in his ear. "You'll be too busy bleeding."

"Stop!" Holly shouted. Butler pointed his gun at Ember's head, ready to fire. Ember laughed loudly, causing Artemis to flinch.

"Ooo, the big bad LEP captain is telling me what to do. Will I listen? Probably not." Ember paused to giggle. "You know, Captain Short, you played your part very well. Very well, indeed."

Holly frowned, and solemn understanding shadowed her face. "I was the bait," she said. "You didn't want me at all. You just wanted Artemis…"

"Ha! Clever girl!" Ember exclaimed. "Although, I do want you. I still have riches to gain from your ransom. But Artemis is the main prize here."

"Flattered, I'm sure…" Artemis muttered.

_I won't let her hurt Artemis. I can't_. Holly quickly scanned the room with her eyes, and an idea popped into her head. She quickly grabbed the gun from Butler's hand, and aimed it at Artemis.

Ember's happy facial features drooped. "What are you doing?"

"If we can't have Artemis, no one can," Holly nearly growled.

"Ha! You wouldn't shoot your beloved human," Ember argued. Artemis's expression said otherwise.

"Watch me," Holly hissed.

_Sorry, Arty. _

Holly aimed at Artemis's thigh, and shot one bullet into him, nearly missing his femoral artery. He howled in pain, and Ember looked stricken. _You'll heal easily with her magic, Arty. It'll be okay._

"No! What's wrong with you?" Ember screeched, sending magic through her fingertips to heal Artemis. He moaned in her arms.

"Take me back. Leave Artemis," Holly demanded.

"What kind of deal is that?" Ember inquired. "Didn't I just explain to you that-"

Holly shot off another bullet as a warning, away from where Ember and Artemis stood. "Do as I say!" she shouted.

_She's trying to save me by giving herself up…_ Artemis thought, drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. _But she still has the tracking device on her…_ He smiled to himself. _Holly Short, you are a clever one_. He looked over at Butler and studied his expression; he knew exactly what Holly was trying to do. _That's why you're not acting, old friend_.

"Fine," Ember pouted. She dropped Artemis to floor and backed away from him.

_Ouch_.

"Now put the gun down, slowly," Ember hissed, directing Holly's motions with her knife as if she were a composer conducting an orchestra. Holly did so, and walked away from the group. As quick as a flash, Ember was upon Holly, holding her knife to her throat. Butler picked up Artemis off the floor as Ember made her way to the door with Holly.

"Nothing is going my way today," Ember whined. "You all are turning my bad day to worse." She stared at Artemis long enough to register that he was staring at Holly, and to recognize the emotion within his eyes. Suddenly, her face lit up.

"Or maybe this _is _going my way," she purred. "I'm going to do something that will tear you from the inside out, Fowl." Ember fell into a fit of giggles. "Oh, I can see the drama unfolding now! Until next time, Mud Boy. I look forward to it."

Within a blink of an eye, Ember and Holly were gone, and the room fell dead silent.

"We'll track her again," Butler said quietly.

"Yes, old friend," Artemis replied. "Ember wasn't expecting a rescue mission so early. She had planned something for us, but it wasn't ready yet. That's why she gave up so easily this time. Next time, she'll be more prepared; and so should we."

_ Although, Ember's comment has me unsettled. It's best not to mention that to Butler._

"If I may say so, Artemis, sometimes you take your friends too much for granted."

"Yes, I do. I don't admire that about myself."

"I hope you realize what you have."

"Yes…" Artemis trailed off.

_I most certainly do_.


End file.
